Misspoken
by dreamflower02
Summary: Pippin worries that he might have put his foot in his mouth...(Written in 2007 for Marigold's Challenge) Book-verse. One-shot.


(Written in 2007 for Marigold's Challenge)

AUTHOR: Dreamflower  
RATING: G  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: My element for this story was the old saying: "Speech is silver, but silence is golden."  
SUMMARY: Pippin worries that he might have put his foot in his mouth...  
DISCLAIMER: Middle-earth and all its peoples belong to the Tolkien Estate. I own none of them. Some of them, however, seem to own me.

**MISSPOKEN **

Legolas nudged Gimli. "What's the matter with Peregrin?" he asked the Dwarf.

Gimli glanced across the Courtyard, where Pippin stood, resplendent in his livery, but looking decidedly unhappy. He had withdrawn, and was standing near a large potted plant, almost as if to efface himself-not an action normal for the youngest of the hobbits. Both Elf and Dwarf cast their gaze around automatically, searching for the other hobbits. Frodo and Sam stood near the Royal Bride and Groom, who fairly glowed with happiness, and with them were Lord Elrond and Gandalf. For once, Frodo looked quite happy as well, glad to see his dear friend Aragorn finally united with Arwen.

Merry was speaking with Faramir and the Court Bard Menelcar, and it seemed odd not to see Pippin by his side.

Legolas and Gimli exchanged a glance, and then Legolas headed for Pippin, with Gimli in his wake.

Pippin started briefly when they approached him, unusual for the normally observant young hobbit, and then he looked away from them, his face a study in misery.

"You seem rather unhappy, Master Took," said Gimli in a worried tone.

Pippin shrugged, and did not meet their eyes.

Legolas knelt down, and caught his gaze. "What is wrong, Pippin? Is there any way in which we can help?"

Pippin gave a rather bitter snort of laughter. "I suppose you could do me the favor of cutting out my tongue. Perhaps then I could keep my foot out of my mouth. Sometimes I think I'm worse than Folco Boffin." He gave a heavy sigh.

Legolas looked puzzled, but Gimli nodded. He'd been told a few stories about Frodo's cousin Folco, who had a positive talent for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. "Surely not, Pippin," Gimli said stoutly.

"What did you do that was so dreadful?" asked Legolas.

Pippin looked across the courtyard, to where Elladan and Elrohir had just joined their grandparents. The four of them looked rather solemn for the occasion. "I was talking to Elladan and Elrohir…"

"And…" Legolas encouraged him to continue.

"I was just so pleased with the wedding and all! I was going on and on about how happy Strider and Lady Arwen looked, and how they must be so glad that their sister and Strider were finally able to get married after all these years, and talking about what pretty babies they were likely to have, and they just smiled a little, and didn't say anything and then I realized that their eyes looked rather sad, and I realized…" He stopped, and drew a deep breath. "How could I have been so thoughtless? I forgot what this means to them-that their sister will die someday, and they'll never see her again!"

Gimli felt a lump in his own throat. In the joy of the day, he too had forgotten the more tragic elements of this marriage. His eyes flew to the Lady Galadriel. What pain it must bring her, to know she would be so sundered from her granddaughter.

"Ah!" said Legolas.

"So you see," Pippin continued, "I think I had just better not say anything else to anyone. Because, really, I don't know what I _should_ say!"

Gimli looked at his young friend, who looked so distressed at the thought of having made anyone unhappy, and nodded. "My people have a saying, Pippin: '_Speech is silver, but silence is golden. _And knowing when to speak and when to be silent is _mithril_."

Pippin gave an audible swallow. "And I wonder if that is something I will _ever_ learn!"

Legolas, who still knelt before Pippin, reached over and put a slender hand upon his shoulder. "Pippin, you said nothing that you would not have said at the wedding of any dear friend! You took note of their happiness, and were glad for them. Nothing you said was wrong, and you must realize this: Elladan and Elrohir have long prepared for this day. They have known for many years that it would be a bittersweet moment for them. But they love their sister and their foster-brother dearly, and truly are glad for them. And they do not begrudge your good wishes; certainly, it might be that their smiles are touched with sadness, but that is something to which Elves are accustomed."

Pippin's face brightened, like the Sun coming out from behind a cloud. "Do you really think so?" he asked.

Legolas nodded. "I would not say so if I did not."

Gimli smiled, glad to see his small friend cheered once more. "And I think he is quite right, Master Took!"

Just then Merry came up. "Pippin! Menelcar wondered if you would sing with him? I told him no one can sing 'On the Banks of the Brandywine' so well as you!"

Pippin laughed and allowed his cousin to draw him off, but not before he said "Thank you," to Legolas and Gimli.

Legolas watched them scurry off. "He has such a large and tender heart," he said.

Gimli nodded. "Well, he_ is_ a hobbit!"


End file.
